Lost and Found
by Starskulls
Summary: It's true that friends are family but Aerrow wishes that he could meet his real family. But that is impossible since they are dead. One day in Sahhar, Aerrow meets a young psychic and claims that she can open a portal to the spirit world. When Aerrow gets curious, the psychic offers him a deal to see his family, will he agree even if it means giving up his position as a sky knight?
1. Chapter 1 Mail

**Back again! I hope you all are well :) Anyway, new story for you and I hope you enjoy this! By the way, I was a little upset that I haven't got any reviews for my other recent updated stories :'( Could I have some reviews please? It means a lot to me. **

The Condor was flying high in the sky near Terra Atmosia and the Storm Hawks were sitting round the meeting table. Radarr wasn't there; he was waiting for the mail to arrive. Finn and Junko were tapping their fingers impatiently, Piper was reading a book, Aerrow polishing his blade with a cloth and Stork was piloting the ship as usual. Finally, Finn burst out, "What is taking the mail guy so long?!" Piper looked up from her book, irritated that Finn had broken the silence, "Will you be patient Finn?" Piper said. Junko seemed as bored as Finn, "But the mail was due an hour ago!" he whined.

Aerrow looked at his team, "Guys, the mail will be here when it gets here" he said calmly. Piper smiled at Aerrow's answer but Finn and Junko pouted. Finn looked at Aerrow and smirked, "Why do you polish those things?" he asked. Aerrow glared at Finn, "Why do you flirt with so many girls?" Aerrow said with a sly smile. This caused the team apart from Finn to burst out laughing and even Stork chuckled. "Not funny" Finn mumbled, folding his arms.

Just at that moment, Radarr came running in with some letters in his paws. Finn leapt up from his chair, "Finally!" he shouted and he swiped the mail right out of Radarr's paws. Radarr screeched in annoyance but Finn took no notice as he spread the mail out on the table. Piper put down her book and put the letters into pile. Stork came over and by the time he had, Piper had finished. There were two for Stork, three for herself, two for Junko, five for Finn which was surprising and there was even one for Radarr! Piper noticed that Aerrow didn't have any much to her astonishment.

Everyone picked up their piles and they sat down again and they opened their letters. "My Anti Feezle Fever cure is here!" Stork said smiling reading the words on his letter. "Mine is from the Wallop Chef! I now have new recipes that I can make!" Junko said happily although he didn't see the others cringe. "Oh boy! Four of these are from girls who want to hang out with the Finnster!" Finn said proudly, "What's the fifth one say?" Junko asked. Finn read it and he shrugged, "Just from my parents, no big deal" Finn replied. Radarr opened his to find a picture of his stalker hen on the paper and a foot print for a signature. Radarr smiled as he looked at it.

"My other one is from my Aunt Eunice" Junko said with a smile as he read his letter. Piper smiled at the wallop, "Same here with my parents" Stork said. Piper opened her letters and saw that two of them contained some information from some of her favourite crystal scientists and the other one was from her mother. Piper turned to Aerrow who hadn't stopped polishing his blade. "Don't you have any letters Aerrow?" Piper asked, "Yeah, don't you have any from your family?" Junko asked. Aerrow set his blade down and looked at Piper and he shrugged, "Beats me, don't really care" he replied. Piper was about to ask him why until Finn gave a loud fake yawn, "Oh man guys, I am bored. Why don't we go to Terra Sahhar and hang out for a little bit? You said you needed to go shopping Piper" Finn said looking at the faces around him.

Piper knew that he was saying that to meet girls and she was thankful because this might have turned into an awkward conversation. Aerrow seemed to like that idea, "Stork set a course" he said quickly before Piper could ask him anything else.

Stork nodded and he started to steer the Condor away from Atmosia and in the direction of Sahhar. Finn jogged off to his room to get ready, Junko went to get any spare change he had followed by Radarr and Aerrow and Piper were left alone.

Well Stork was there but he didn't really pay attention to anyone when he was flying the Condor. Piper noticed that Aerrow had gone a little pale since she had asked about his family, "You okay?" she asked. Aerrow's head snapped up, "Uh…um…yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Aerrow asked nervously. Piper was about to ask him something else when he stood up, "I'm gonna go and get ready, in case I want anything on Sahhar" he said quickly walking off to his room with his blade held tightly in his hand.

Piper was concerned and bewildered by Aerrow's attitude, "Did I say something?" she asked Stork who shrugged. "Probably mind worms" he said without turning around. Piper was pretty sure that Aerrow didn't have mind worms or that fact that they existed or not. "It's probably nothing" she told herself and she walked off to her room to get ready too.

As soon as Aerrow got to his room, he went inside and as soon as the door closed, he leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close" he commented. Then making sure that nobody was listening outside or decided to walk in on him, he went over to his bed and knelt down beside it. He stuck his hands underneath the bed and he then pulled out an old box with a thin layer of dust on top. Looking behind him, he opened the box which creaked as he did so. Inside was a glowing green crystal that looked a lot like a crystal ball only a lot smaller. If Aerrow looked closely, he could see a hazy green mist floating around inside. Aerrow smiled at it and he was just about to touch it when a voice made him pull his hand back. "Aerrow, we're here!" Finn called.

Aerrow sighed as he closed the lid of the box and he pushed it back under his bed and stood up quickly as Finn walked into his room. "You could have knocked" Aerrow said irritably. Finn shrugged, "I didn't so let's go" he replied. Aerrow rolled his eyes as he walk out of his room and Finn was about to follow when something caught his eye. Unfortunately for Aerrow, he hadn't put the box right under the bed so there was a corner of it sticking out and a faint green glow could be seen. Finn raised his eyebrow; that looked interesting! What was Aerrow hiding? Treasure? Only one way to find out, Finn thought grinning. He was about to take a step towards it until he heard Aerrow telling him to hurry up. Finn scowled but he obediently walked out of the room and down the hall to the hanger bay but he planned to come back early and to look in the box.

**Okay that's the first chapter for you :) Okay, I won't update this story if I don't get some reviews. I'll give out cupcake to anyone who reviews. Okay I'm done for now. Bye!xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Iris

**Hello! Back again with a new chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed on the last chapter so I will give you all a cupcake each. *Gives out pink cupcakes with a cherry on top* Okay, time for review replies!**

**Iluvcookies: Thanks for your review! Yes I like making things interesting at the start and I hope you like this chapter:)**

**Louiluver: I am so glad you like it:) Yeah in most stories I have read, Aerrow is the orphan who has nobody, it makes me sad. Same here! I really hope you enjoy this and I hope you like your cupcake!**

**Sithlord12345: You'll find out what he's hiding soon! Hehe, thank for your review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Midnighter12: Hope you like the cupcake and thank you very much!**

**Okay, on we go then!**

Finally the team got off the Condor and they came into the hot desert with the sun blaring down from the cloudless sky. The stalls were all open that sold loads of goods and crystals; basically they sold pretty much everything. The Hawks had now arrived and they were walking through the middle of the market town. "You guys can go and get what you want but meet back over by that weird looking thing" Piper instructed and she pointed over to a coloured statue that was upright like a twisted scorpion. Everyone nodded and Finn dashed off to a nearby stall that sold sunglasses. Junko and Radarr ran to a food stand whereas Stork waddled of to find something that eliminated all kinds of germs. Piper and Aerrow were left standing next to each other in the large bustle of people, "I'm going off to look at some new artefacts. Want to come?" Piper asked the sky knight.

Aerrow didn't really want to look at artefacts and he didn't know how to say it without being mean but the look on his face said it all. Piper laughed, "I was only messing Aerrow, you can go off" she replied causing Aerrow to laugh too. "Okay I'll see you in a bit" Piper said and she walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Aerrow was left standing on his own and he didn't really know what to do or what to look at. He had everything he needed; food, water, weapons, crystals and… well there was one thing he wanted more than anything but nobody, not even his team could give him that. Suddenly, two teenagers about his age shoved past him almost knocking him into a fruit cart. "Hey!" Aerrow shouted in anger as he rubbed his shoulder; that hurt! The boys just ignored him and continued running on until they came a few steps in front of the weird statue. Aerrow felt suspicious so he slowly walked behind them so he was just in ear range of them.

One of the boys had blue hair and the other one had green hair. "Okay, when I say go, we grab to pot and split" the green haired one whispered. Aerrow didn't know what they were on about at first but when he looked more closely at the statue, Aerrow saw that it was balanced on a mat and in front of it; there was a glimmer of coins in a little blue pot. They were going to steal that money! Before Aerrow could react, the boys dashed towards the statue and the blue haired boy swiped out a hand and scooped up the pot in his hand.

The boys looked behind them and laughed but they didn't notice the metal post in front of them. The blue haired smashed into it first and the green haired boy ran right into him. Aerrow winced but then his eyes saw the pot of money flying out of the green haired boy's hand. Aerrow took action and ran forward with his hand out in front of him and the pot landed in it with all the money safely inside. Aerrow smiled and he then glared over at the boys who had now recovered and were looking around to see where the money had landed. When the saw Aerrow with the money, the immediately ran away; afraid of being reported or even arrested by the sky knight. They knew all too well who Aerrow was and they weren't going to get into a fight.

Aerrow smiled in satisfaction and then he walked over to the statue and placed the pot of money where it belonged. Then Aerrow stood back and looked at the statue with his arms folded, "How could you get any money? You're just a statue" Aerrow said to it and then he scolded himself for talking to a statue.

"Don't judge things by their appearance young sky knight" a voice said gently. Aerrow looked around him but to his astonishment; there was nobody close enough to him to have said that so softly. "Who said that?" Aerrow asked his hands by his sides at the ready just in case. "That would be me" the voice said again and this time it came in front of him. Aerrow turned back around to see that it had come from the statue. "You can talk?" Aerrow asked in bewilderment. Instead of replying, the statue uncurled itself from its tight position. It turns out that it had one its leg sticking up in the air and its foot was curled around its head. Wait. Foot? Head? The statue slowly uncurled from odd and impossible positions to reveal a young girl about Aerrow's age.

She wore a sleeveless red top with strange symbolic patterns on the front and back of it and the top only covered half her stomach. She had a tattoo of a small blue and purple shooting star that swirled on twisted on the left side of her stomach. She had a multi-coloured scarf which she oddly used as a sash that wrapped around her slim waist. She wore very tight black leggings which no patterns or even the slightest mark on them. On her feet she wore nothing but her toenails were painted a deep black with a silver swirl in each of them and it was the same with her fingernails which were long and slender. Her blonde hair was long and faintly wavy and she also had a multi-coloured bandana tied around her head. Her face and skin was lightly tanned and she work black eye make-up with a little bit of glitter sprinkled on her eye lashes. The most alarming thing about her was her eyes. They were a brilliant purple but Aerrow could see swirls of hot pink in them too.

Aerrow was still in shock of the position that she had come from but the girl just laughed. "What's the matter? Haven't you seen a psychic before?" she asked. When Aerrow finally found his tongue he managed to say, "You're a psychic? Isn't that impossible? What's your name?"

The girl laughed again, "Curiosity killed the cat Aerrow" she said grinning, "You know my name?" Aerrow replied quickly, not liking her creepy comment. "Of course, I am a psychic like I said, plus, you are known widely across Atmos" she replied, "Dreams are made but some are lost" she added. Okay this girl was seriously freaky, Aerrow thought. "What's your name again?" Aerrow repeated. The girls flicked her hair back, "My name is Iris. I am named after the Goddess of the Rainbow and also my mother who was also psychic" Iris said smiling. Aerrow thought that was still a little odd but it was a pretty name.

"Yes it is a pretty name" Iris said sitting down and crossing her legs. "Okay can you stop reading my mind? It isn't polite" Aerrow said with irritation. "Okay, I will" Iris said closing her eyes and placing both of her hands on the floor. Slowly she lifted herself up with her fingers and eventually just her two littlest fingers. Aerrow was amazed; that had to take some skill! "So, does your mother know you're doing all this?" Aerrow asked and Iris nodded, "Yes she does. Even in the afterlife, my mother knows everything" she replied.

This caused Aerrow's heart to skip a beat. "I'm sorry… I… I…" Aerrow started but Iris smiled, "It's okay, I have to accept it. But I don't morn everyday about her, I always know that she is here with me and I get to see her sometimes too" Iris said as she balanced back on her hands and slowly stretched up into a handstand. She then did a handstand on one hand before standing up properly on her two feet. "What do you mean? How can you see her, you said she was… well gone" Aerrow said with a confused tone. It's not like she can come back from the dead. Could she?

"Yes I know she is gone but that doesn't stop her from visiting me" Iris said calmly, her blonde hair fluttering in the hot breeze. "That's madness!" Aerrow burst out and then he realized that he must have offended her but Iris smiled yet again. ""You're only given a little spark of madness and that is something that you must not lose" she said causing Aerrow to rethink and then he said, "How do you see her?" Iris placed her hands on her hips, "If you chose to believe or not, I can open a portal to the spirit world where the spirits of the dead walk. They were once living but now they can be reunited" she said causing Aerrow's eyes to widen. "So that's how you see her?" he asked and Iris nodded, "Yes but every time I visit, I must always give something that is worth giving" she added. "So that's why you raise money" Aerrow said finally understanding, "Exactly" Iris said.

Aerrow was now starting to like Iris and he was about to asked her another question when he felt a hand slap him on the back. "Hey!" Aerrow shouted turning around to be greeted by the grinning face of Finn. "Hey buddy! Why are you hanging around here for?" he asked. "Because it's where we're supposed to meet!" Piper called from behind the two boys. Aerrow smiled at Piper who was accompanied by Junko, Stork and Radarr who were all carrying bundles. "Hey guys" Aerrow greeted. Piper smiled at Aerrow but then her gaze shifted to Iris who was now standing on one leg with her other leg twisted around the leg that she was standing on. Her arms were out in front of her as if she was saying a prayer but her eyes never left the group.

"Care for a fortune? I know more than you know" Iris said mysteriously and Junko laughed, "Tell me my fortune!" he said eagerly and he was about to drop a coin in the pot but Finn stopped him. "Now why would you waste your money on something as stupid as that?" Finn said rudely. "Finn!" Piper scolded, "Never anger a psychic! They can eat up your thoughts and they can send you to your doom!" Stork warned.

For once, Aerrow actually agreed with Stork; he believed that Iris did have a gift and maybe she could invade people's thoughts. "Don't be mean to Iris Finn" Aerrow said narrowing his eyes at the sharpshooter, "You can do what you want with your money Junko" he added. "Okay Junko, give your coin to me so if you get a bad one, I'll take it for you" Finn offered. Junko seemed to like this idea so he obediently gave the coin to Finn who then dropped it in the pot. "Not that it will come true" Finn added smirking. As soon as the coin dropped into the pot, Iris closed her eyes with a blank expression. "When you return to your home, avoid the danger that waits there by ducking with grace" Iris said strangely.

This caused the team to look confused but it caused Finn to burst out laughing, "Ducking with grace? Please, what a joke! Come on, let's go!" Finn said in between gasps and he started to walk off back to the Condor. Junko ran after him as did Radarr who seemed a little bit spooked by Iris's statement but Stork didn't seem spooked. "I will take heed with your words" he said before bowing his head and running after the others. Piper was a little spooked out with Stork's response herself but that was Stork for you. "Coming Aerrow?" she asked holding the crystals that she had bought tighter to her chest. "Yeah in a minute" he said and with that, Piper nodded and walked off slower than the others so Aerrow could catch up more easily. "They say love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile" Iris said loudly.

Aerrow turned to face Iris who had a smug look on her face, "There is nothing between me and Piper" Aerrow said firmly. "You think it's up to you, that really cute" Iris replied smiling. "Okay this conversation is now over but I will hopefully talk to you some other time" Aerrow said starting to turn around. "Yes it will be nice to have someone to talk to since you are a very kind person" Iris said. Aerrow smiled at her and he started to walk away, "You have your mother's kindness and her eyes" Iris said loudly. Aerrow froze in his tracks; she knew his mother! "You know my mother?" Aerrow asked turning around to face Iris but to his shock she was gone along with her money and red rug. Now Aerrow was curious about Iris and then a thought came to him. If Iris could see her mother and the rest of her family in the spirit world, did that mean that he could see his family there too?

**Well, what do ya think? Iris belongs to me by the way and I own nothing, Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd Corps! If you want more then please review but ignore if you don't! I don't know if those are psychic sayings really but I hope they were okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: A shocking secret

**Hello! I am back but I have a problem. I have a bad case of the writer's block so I won't be updating often and I am revising for my exams too which sucks:( But like a friend told me who went through the same thing, it has to be done. Anyway, this is the next chap but before that time for some review replies!**

**Midnighter12~ Yeah I thought that would be funny cause we all know that they're in love:D Glad you enjoyed the cupcake and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sithlord12345: You'll have to wait and see for that:D Hope you enjoy the chap!**

**Louilover: Thank you for the review, it really made me smile:D I'm glad you like Iris, she is one of my favourite OC that I have created:D You'll be seeing a lot more of her in the next few chaps! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh by the way, when are you gonna update your story cause I really want to read more!**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

A few minutes later, all of the Hawks were back on the Condor hanger by and Aerrow was still in deep thought about what Iris had said. Piper noticed his stare and she was concerned, "You okay?" she asked Aerrow shook his head as if snapping out of a trance.

"Yes I'm fine" Aerrow assured her and he gazed deep into her amber eyes, getting lost in their embrace. Whoa there Aerrow, he told himself pulling his eyes away.

Finn smirked, "Not worried about that stupid fortune are you?" he asked and Aerrow shrugged.

"I don't know Finn, you never know it may just happen when you least expect it" he replied.

Finn laughed, "Whatever you say dude, you starting to sound as paranoid as Stork" Finn said and the merb frowned in annoyance.

Junko was twisting a metal pipe back into place and he heard that conversation, "I agree with Aerrow, you never know" he said walking away from the pipe and to his friends. Finn then picked up a piece of metal in his hands and started to fiddle with it. What Junko hadn't realized was that the pipe wasn't in place and it was slowly starting to leak and it started to heat up.

Finn rolled his eyes at everyone, "Come on! You guys seriously don't believe that Trish girl do you?" he asked.

"Iris" Aerrow corrected and Finn stared at him.

"Why were you talking to her?" Finn asked curiously and with a hint of amusement.

"So what if I was?" Aerrow replied.

"Look Aerrow, I'll say it again and for the last time, there is no way that fortune will come true!" Finn said raising his hands in the air and he threw the metal across the room.

As he said that, the pipe had finally had enough heat and was on the verge of snapping off. As soon as the piece of metal that Finn had thrown smacked into the pipe, it snapped off and flew towards the blonde's head like a boomerang.

Aerrow spotted it first, "Finn, watch out!" he shouted pointing in front of him. Finn's eyes darted in front of him and he screamed out but he had just enough time to duck down with a flourish. The pipe flew over his head and out of the open window and the rest of the Hawks apart from Finn stared after it in bewilderment.

Finn gasped and panted since it happened so fast but then he straightened up, "Ha! Guess I can duck with grace!" Finn said and he was about to do his pistol move but he froze and the others did too.

"Wait a minute…" Piper breathed and Radarr chirped in shock.

"That fortune!" Junko gasped.

"It came true!" Stork finished but he didn't seem surprised, "Never underestimate a psychic!" Stork added pointing at Finn.

Aerrow grinned, "Wow Finn, if it wasn't for Iris then that pipe would've had your head" he commented and Finn looked at him.

"That's actually kinda creepy" Finn said shakily.

Junko scratched the back of his head, "I'm gonna go fix that pipe but I'm gonna be careful this time" he said and he walked off.

"I'm going go to my lab to test out my new crystals" Piper said and she walked off with Radarr who was carrying her bags for her.

Stork naturally started to walk off to take off the ship but Aerrow stopped him, "Let' stay here for a while Stork. I'm curious about Iris" Aerrow said and Stork grinned.

"Mmmm… she has used her powers on you. Be careful around them, they're crafty" Stork told him before walking off.

Aerrow sighed and looked out at the setting sun. The sky had turned a dark orange with wisps of pink floating around the sun. The gentle breeze swirled into the hanger bay and it ruffled Aerrow's urban hair like moving fire. Tomorrow, Aerrow thought as he walked away to his room. Tomorrow he was going to ask Iris what she knew about his mother.

The next morning was damp and drowsy. As usual, Aerrow was one of the first ones up and he stretched out as he sat up. His tossed blankets were on the floor where a sleeping Radarr was curled up. Aerrow smiled as he left Radarr to sleep and he walked out of his room to get his breakfast. Aerrow rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to find Piper eating a bowl of cereal. Her hair was down to her shoulder in curls yet it looked pretty but it had not yet been brushed. Her pink pyjama top was crinkled but as she stood up her long slender legs stood out against her stripy pink pyjama shorts.

She went over to the sink and put the now empty bowl in it and she turned back to look at Aerrow. "Morning Aerrow" she said.

"Morning" Aerrow replied back and Piper looked at him.

"You look tired, didn't you sleep well?" she asked.

Aerrow looked down at his grey pyjama top and blue soft trousers and he shrugged, "Do I look that terrible?" he asked and Piper laughed.

"Course not! You look fine" she replied. Piper almost slipped out the word 'handsome' but she managed to hold her tongue. Then she remembered, "Sorry Aerrow but I ate the last of the cereal so you'll have to go to Sahhar to get more" she said apologetically.

Aerrow smiled; this was just the excuse he needed! "That's fine Piper, I'll go now" Aerrow said walking out of the room quickly and Piper stared after him.

"Wonder what's on his mind?" Piper wondered out loud.

Aerrow quickly changed whilst trying not to wake Radarr. Once he was ready, he grabbed his money and ran out to the hanger bay. The sound of the door shutting awakened Radarr with a shock who then noticed his boy was gone so he retreated out of the room. But what Radarr forgot was to make sure that the door was shut so no one could get in. By no one, it was Finn. He was up surprisingly early and he had purposely chucked out the cereal so Aerrow would go out. Finn crept into Aerrow's room and his eyes fell upon the box that hadn't moved since yesterday so Aerrow hadn't noticed it. "Just a quick peek" Finn said to himself smiling and his fingers twiddled in curiosity and excitement.

Down on Sahhar, most of the stalls were already up and running. Aerrow knew all too well where the cereal was but he knew what he was really here for. He didn't have to look far. He saw Iris looking at some fruits in a cart. "Hey Iris!" Aerrow called and at the sound of his voice, Iris turned to face him.

"Greetings, young sky knight" she called and she cartwheeled over him gracefully until she was face to face with Aerrow. "How did Finn take that fortune yesterday?" she asked with a grin.

Aerrow smiled, "With grace" he joked and Iris laughed.

"Maybe he will take heed when I proclaim a fortune next time" she replied.

Aerrow laughed and then Iris casted a glance up at the sky. "I fear it will rain. Come to my tent where we can chat" Iris said and Aerrow didn't seem any harm in that.

"Sure" he said and Iris cartwheeled away to her tent with Aerrow jogging behind her. They soon reached a medium sized brown tent with red curtains covering the entrance. Iris came to a stop in front of the door and she pulled back the curtain with one hand.

"Proceed if you wish" Iris said and Aerrow walked inside and Iris followed him in.

Inside, Aerrow coughed as he inhaled a strange but soothing scent. He eyes then gazed around the room at the peculiar sight in front of him. In the middle of the room was a pile of patterned cushions that were all piled around each other like a throne. In front of it was a table with a red and gold cloth onto top of it with little strange charms dotted on it. In the centre of the table was a clear crystal ball that seemed to shimmer with a mystic light. The smell was coming from a little vase with swirls and it turned out to be several herbs mixed and burned together. Different coloured materials hung from the bars from the roof that were glittery and pretty. Finally, on one side of the room was a shelf that had shelves and shelves of little coloured bottles, all shapes and sized and they all contained a strange substance each.

Aerrow stared at the place around him in awe. "Uh… wow" he commented and Iris grinned.

"Pretty strange I know but it is the only place where I can find my inner peace" she told him as she went over and sat on the mountain of cushions.

Aerrow smiled, "Everyone likes doing different things" he said as he walked over and sat down the opposite side of the table across from Iris on a little wooden stool.

Iris smiled, "Now, what is the reason that you came to see me?" Iris asked although Aerrow knew that she already knew why.

"Yesterday, you said that I had my mother's kindness and eyes. How do you know that?" he asked calmly.

Iris took in a deep breath and her eyes seemed to dim and the room turned a little dark with suspense. "When I go to the spirit world to see my mother, she isn't the only one I see. There are different people around me and one of the times, I saw a lady who was talking about you to her husband. Even though she could not see or hear me, I knew that she was your mother and she was talking to your father" Iris explained and Aerrow's eyes widened.

"So, you can only talk to the people that you are there to see?" he asked and Iris nodded.

"You cannot talk to others because it may alter something in the spirit world and then that would cause chaos" she said and then she asked him a question that almost made him faint, "Would you like to see your family?"

**Hehe, another cliffhanger there! Now it's getting interesting! I don't know when this will be updated next but I would like at least four reviews for the next one. While I'm here, thanks for the favourites and follows! Okay, see ya soon!**


End file.
